Sleet and Dingo
Sleet and Dingo are the secondary antagonists of the animated television series, Sonic Underground. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Sleet and Dingo vs Scratch and Grounder Possible Opponents *Boba Fett (Star Wars) *Decoe and Becoe (Sonic X) *Hack and Slash (ReBoot) *Jango Fett (Star Wars) *Mouser (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show) *Orbot and Cubot (Sonic the Hedgehog / Sonic Boom) *Zam Wessel (Star Wars) History Sleet and Dingo are a wolf and dingo bounty hunter respectively who were blackmailed by Doctor Robotnik to only serve him, along with his coworker Dingo. Despite Sleet's immense power and genius intellect, however, his plans always fail due to the incompetence and clumsiness of Dingo, who always messes up his plans, but is an useful instrument due to his shapeshifting remote. Death Battle Info Background (Sleet) *'Name:' Sleet *'Age:' Unknown *'Occupation:' Bounty Hunter, Mercenary *'Coworker:' Dingo Background (Dingo) *'Name:' Dingo *'Age:' Unknown *'Occupation:' Bounty Hunter, Mercenary *'Coworker:' Sleet Physicality *Survive tons of physical abuse *Tank point blank explosions *Survive getting flattened *Casually lift large objects and vehicles with one arm *Using one arm, Sleet grabbed a girl as large as himself, holds her up in the air and keeps her in his grip despite her immense struggling *Sleet once shattered a camera by swinging a severed Swatbot arm at it Weapons and Vehicles *Communication Gear *Laser Pistols *Freezing Liquid Gun (Sleet only) **Shoots a white, sticky, freezing liquid that incapacitates opponents *Heat Gun **Can "unfreeze" victims of the Freezing Liquid Gun *Cars *Submarines *Airships *Severed Swatbot Arm (Sleet only) **Used as a melee weapon **Powerful enough to shatter objects *Sonic Tonic **Gives those that drink it Sonic's speed **If used for too long, a side effect will be applied where the consumer's feet will be grown to large sizes, rendering them almost immobile *The Predator **An airship that can shoot lasers and mines **Has a "vacuum breath" to suck in victims *Fortress of Altitude **Flying fortress **Equipped with unbreakable armor, massive cannons and a disintegrator *Frequency Harmonizer **Breaks through security systems *Hoverbike *Motorcycles *A flying platform with a control panel on a thick rod *A Chaos Emerald to turn Dingo into Chaos Dingo Shapeshift Remote *Sleet's remote that can shapeshift Dingo into anything Sleet wants *Dingo will receive the abilities and properties of anything he turns into *Forms have included: A fly, a flying robot, a basket, other people, a motorcycle, a tree, a snake, a Venus flytrap, a carpet to trap people, a chili dog stand and a delta glider Chaos Dingo *Dingo's "super form" of sorts, attained by a Chaos Emerald *Stated to be powerful enough to destroy the planet *Can control the weather, shoot energy blasts, cause earthquakes and turn his hands into hammers **Also has electrokinesis Swatbots *Often accompany Sleet and Dingo *Have laser cannon arms and flight boosters in their feet *Sometimes accompanied by robotic hounds known as Swatbot Dogs *Sleet and Dingo have also commanded robots that shoot the goop from the Freezing Liquid Gun *Vulnerable to water Feats *Sleet once shattered a camera with a severed robot arm *Survives immense physical abuse and massive explosions on a daily basis *Succesfully captured Sonic, Manic and/or Sonia many times *Sleet held up a girl his size with one arm despite her struggling immensely *In an alternate reality, overthrew the emperor and ruled the world *Manage to get away from being Roboticized every single time despite their constant failures *Tank constant beatings from Sonic, Manic and Sonia. Weaknesses *Might become immensly slow and get gargantuan sized feet as side effect of the Sonic Tonic *Dingo's "intelligence" and "dexterity" *Dingo retains his voice and color scheme while shapeshifted *The Shapeshift Remote works only on Dingo *Chaos Dingo is uncontrollable *Swatbots are very easy to destroy Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Duos Category:Gun Wielders Category:Mercenaries Category:Sonic characters Category:Teams Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Villains